Kenny McCormick's Diary
by Clear-san
Summary: Kenny's had a diary since Freshmen year of High School but hasn't written anything in it until Sophomore year, when things heat up. When Kenny is faced with making a decision between choosing the guy he's always loved over his new infatuation, what will Kenny decide? [[Lots of OOC]]
1. Entry 1: The First Day of School

Entry 1 - First Day of School:

It's the first day of 10th grade and what happpens? I fucking die! What the hell? I haven't died since the fourth grade. Why now? Why? Is Satan pissed off at me or something? What did I do wrong?

I suppose I should tell you how this all started.

_It was any normal day. I was walking in between Kyle and Cartman so they couldn't bite each other's head off. And instead, I get my ears screamed out of. Fuck my life. Can these guys be any more douche bags for each other?_

_I know for fact Cartman has a thing for Kyle. I saw him jack off to Kyle's Facebook page. What a total wanker!_

_Anyways, Stan had to pull me out or else I would've been killed in their mini rant over World War II. What was the point of him stopping me from being killed again?_

_At least it showed how much he cared._

_But anyways. We entered the doors to South Park High School and looked at the homeroom lists. Since Kyle's last name started with a B (I don't really care enough to remember it) and Eric's last name was Cartman, they shared the same room._

_"Fucking fuck shits! This sucks more than Cartman sucks dicks," Kyle yelped out when he found out that they shared homeroom. That was like a blow to the nuts to me. Me, being the only homosexual out of my friends. Cartman was bi and so was Kyle. I don't know about Stan. I think he's straight. I mean he's still dating that bitch, Wendy. The last name, being McCormick, and Stan's being Marsh, we shared homeroom together._

_"Alright. I don't have to hear about their bitching and moaning," Stan chuckled._

_"You'll Rebel to Anything by Mindless Self Indulgence," I say at once. Stan and I had come up with this game. Every time Eric and Kyle fought, he'd say something from a song we both knew and then I'd have to guess it. It was kinda fun._

_"Damn you're good," Stan chuckled as we waved goodbye to our bickering friends and headed off toward homeroom._

_"Stan~"_

_I hate that voice. I really hate it._

_We both turn around to see... Wendy Testaburger._

_"What are you doing here Testaburger? This is L thru O section. Last time I checked, you're last name starts with a T," I glared hard at her._

_"I can't say hi to my boyfriend on the first day of school? It's bad enough he hangs around you guys so much and barely has time for me," she pouted. Stan... actually seemed irritated with her for once._

_"Don't be such a fucking douche Wendy. Kenny's my best friend," Stan sighed. For some reason, if anyone messed with me, he back me up. He never did that for Kyle and especially not Eric._

_After about 10 minutes of them talking and making out(mainly making out), I get sick and just leave. I see the homeroom class and enter, taking a seat in the far back corner. Mr. Garrison. He HAD to follow us to High School. He's such a creepy teacher. A fucking nut job if you ask me._

_I doze off sometime between the time I entered and the time Stan entered. I know this because Stan poked me when he took his seat next to me._

_"Sorry dude. Wendy's like a fucking leech," he smiled apologetically and I knew he meant it. He always meant it._

_"Just dump the bitch," I say absentmindedly and he looks at me with a look of disbelief._

_"Wow. You never say opinions except towards Kyle and Eric. You really hate Wendy that much?"_

_"Kinda, yeah," I sigh. How could Stan even forgive her for cheating on him?_

_"Dude. Why?"_

_BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS HAVE AND WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU LIKE THAT BITCH DID! That's why._

_I don't say that, of course._

_"Dude, she CHEATED on you. What other reason could I possibly need to hate her?" I shook my head. "Forget it, Stan."_

_"Ken-"_

_"Forget it."_

_He drops the subject._

_After everyone's name is called me and Stan swap schedules and realize something._

_"Dude! We're in the exact same classes this year," we say simultaneously and then chuckle._

_"I wonder about Cartman and Kyle," Stan says._

_I simply shrug. I really don't care about them. I'm with Stan, that's all I need._

_The bell rings and we meet up with Kyle, Eric... and Wendy, in the cafeteria to swap schedules. I find out Kyle, me and Stan share one class and Eric shares one class with us and we all share one class together. But not Wendy. She shares no classes with us, whatsoever. I admit, I'm dancing on the inside._

_"I'm sorry Wendy," Stan says, hugging her to him as she cries._

_"Pussy," I mumbled into my jacket. Kyle and Cartman snicker and Stan fights a smile. No matter what, he favors me over everyone else. Even over his own girlfriend._

_I admit. I like that._

_The bell rings for class and we all - excluding Wendy - head to first period where we all share the same English II Honors class._

_Throughout the day, I drift in and out of daydreams... of Stan. I've liked him since fourth grade. It's hard not to._

_He catches me daydreaming... once... and it was one of the times I was daydreaming about us have sex. I was drooling._

_"Dreaming about little 8th graders Kenny?" He chuckles and I punch him in the arm._

_"Dude. No," I say a little bit too seriously._

_He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, intrigue. Why does he always look so mixture of cute and sexy when he does that? Fuck me. Like, literally Stan, fuck me!_

_"It's nothing," I wave him off and go back to being my normal silent self. I started talking more after 6th grade... once I found out why I liked being around Stan so much, thanks to Big Gay Al._

_At lunch, I'm tired as all hell and rest my head on the table. I realize I had dozed off when Stan nudges me and I wake up. Drool is on the table... and my pants are soaked. A wet dream it was. Luckily my pants are black, so none of the guys notice._

_"Where's Wendy?" I ask, detesting that name so much that I don't even eat at Wendy's, the restaraunt anymore._

_"She has second lunch," Stan says casually, like he doesn't care, which of course just pleases me THAT much more. I'm absolutely beaming right now, though no one can see, since I pulled my scarf on sometime during third period. After third is fourth, I share that class with Kyle and Stan. Then in sixth, it's with Stan and Cartman. But 2nd, 3rd, and 5th periods are just me and Stan. I'm very pleased with this._

_Stan tosses me a burrito from his tray of tater tots and pineapples._

_"I'll just eat the sides," I mumble as I toss him back the burrito. I don't eat much and Stan worries about it. He's so caring it's almost criminal._

_I take his tray and dig into the pineapples first, my scarf in my lap. I then eat the tater tots as Stan hands me his juice. He drinks the milk himself. I'm lactose intolerant so I can't have milk._

_"Thanks," I mumble, blushing ever so faintly. Kyle's the only one that notices and I see him smirk. I give him a 'You-Better-Not-Say-A-Fucking-Word' glare and he just snickers._

_"Kenny's in looooove~" Kyle chuckles and I throw the juice carton at his head. _

_The juice inside was frozen solid anyway. "Ow dude! That fucking hurt."_

_"Not as much as one of my shurikens going up your ass," I glare and he shuts up. The entire time, Stan's laughing his ass off and Cartman's too busy gorging himself with food._

_He's not as fat as he was in fourth grade. He's actually 170 pounds now. Not bad, not bad at all._

_As the bell rings for fourth period me, Kyle, and Stan walk off toward Chemistry. Stan's in between me and Kyle, knowing my threat was very much a promise. I couldn't believe Kyle said that! Maybe I should mortify him with telling him about Eric wanking off to his Facebook pictures._

_That'd teach him... and probably traumatize him._

_Naw. I don't need anymore retarded friends, Cartman and Timmy are enough._

_Though Timmy's smarter than Cartman in some ways... __**some**__..._

_I'm bored out of my mind. Who the hell decided it was okay to teach kids about synthesizing elements together in ionic and covalent bonds? This is bullshit. When are we EVER gonna apply this to life? Like, what the hell is the point of knowing that a Mol is equal to to the 23rd or 24th power of atoms? Seriously?_

_I decide to start doodling. Ever since 6th grade my drawings have improved. I can now draw life-like drawings. And, unfortunately - fortunately? - I'm drawing Stan... and he sits next to me since we're in order by last name._

_He looks over at my "notes" and chuckles. "Nice. You're getting better... wait! Is that me?"_

_He looks again and I blush, though it's hidden by my scarf._

_"Uh. Yeah. You're the closest person to me, so I'm drawing you."_

_Yes. That was my excuse. My totally LAME excuse. But he buys it and shrugs._

_Yadda yadda. The day goes on and as the final bell rings, Stan and I rush out and towards the bus._

_Sadly... this is the part where I die..._

_I'm walking out the door, staring at Stan in all his God-like looks. I find myself blushing and not paying attention._

_A piano falls on me. A fucking piano!_

_What. The. Hell?_

_I'm rushed to the ER and die on the bed. My body disappearing._

So here I am, back in Hell.

Satan says he has no idea what happened but it won't happen again. Like I can trust the word of a devil.

I'll just wait until I'm brought back to Earth tomorrow at 3 AM.

I'll be fine. I usually am.

Maybe I can mull over my insane infatuation with Stan. I mean he's with that slut Wendy after she cheated on him. Bogus!

**This was made for my English Class. And I have to write at LEAST five more chapters to qualify for Creative Writing next year.**

**They said I couldn't continue from another plot already. :(**

**So no updates on the Naruto. Sorry. I love you guys, don't give up on me.**

**Your Author,**

**Aaron...**

**Momo...**

**THE CONFUSED GENDER IDENTITY PERSON!**


	2. Entry 2: Los Idiotas Que Nos Rodeas

**Entry 2 - Los Idiotas Que Nos Rodea:**

The epitome of the human mind astounds me, sometimes. People can be great geniuses that help evolve the world, like Albert Einstein - who created the atom bomb - or Ludwig Van Beethoven - who composed several concertos, one opera, and dozens of symphonies. Then... there are people who are worthless and amount to nothing because of their moronic ways.

One of them is Cartman.

The wanker to Kyle's FaceBook profile pics.

The sicko who tortures Kyle because that's how he shows affection.

The guaranteed rapist.

Him.

_"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, CARTMAN!"_

_Jesus. They were going at it AGAIN! How many times will they go at it before Eric fucking mans up and claims Kyle as his bitch? Seriously? I've heard Kyle say that to him so many times it's not even cool._

_Like when Eric sang the song about Kyle's mom being a bitch._

_We get it, we know. We don't need to hear it in song form._

_"Why don't you make me?" And thus my migraine begins. I had died the first day of school and came back the next day, unscathed. Lucifer promised it wouldn't happen again... but should I really trust the devil?_

_Anyways, it seems that Stan is the only one that remembers my death. I think it was because he was the only one that witnessed it. But I don't even know._

_It's now the third day I've been back alive._

_"Shut up, fatass!"_

_"Don't call me fat, you fucking Jew!"_

_This is serious de ja vu. Back to when we all got sent to the principal's office for saying "fuck" in fourth grade._

_"Fatty! Go eat a Twinky."_

_Zing! Point 1 for Kyle._

_"Make me, faggot."_

_Oh, jolly. His "faggot" catch phrase._

_"You're both faggots, now shut the fuck up and make out already since you're acting like an old married couple!" I growl out. Stan, of course, bursts out laughing as Kyle and fatass stare at me incredulously. I used to be shy. I'm not anymore._

_They still can't get over the fact that I talk._

_"Holy shit, dude," was Kyle's remark. He had stolen that from Stan in 6th grade._

_Here's a layout of what happened to each of us since the beginning of middle school._

_Me(Kenny): In 6th grade, I finnally stop dying until recently. In 7th grade, I start a drinking habit. In 8th grade, Stan rescues me from alcohol abuse. In 9th grade, I find out I'm gay and like Stan. In 10th grade, I died again for the first time since 5th grade._

_Stan: In 6th grade, he joined Drama department for extracurricular. In 7th grade, he started dating Wendy again. In 8th grade, he started smoking. In 9th grade, he quit smoking. In 10th grade, he'll most likely steal my heart._

_Kyle: In 6th grade, he stole Stan's "holy shit dude". In 7th grade, he beat up Cartman for the first time. In 8th grade, he confessed his bisexuality. In 9th grade, he started going between Judaism and Atheism... oh! And Paganism! In 10th grade, I just don't care._

_Cartman: In 6th grade, he became the middle school's president and stayed president for 3 years. In 7th grade, he was beat up by Kyle. In 8th grade, he started losing weight. In 9th grade, he admitted his bisexuality to me, only. I don't know why either. In 10th grade, nobody gives a damn._

_I start to doze off in Chemistry. It's so BORING. The teacher's so monotone, I'm pretty sure the dead are tired of her talking. Jesus!_

_I rest my head on the table and pretty soon I find myself dreaming about Stan... for the upteenth time in a row. My God, how many times am I gonna dream of him?_

_I start snoring lightly as the class drones on. I'm so knocked out, Stan has to hit me with his backpack to wake me up._

_"Dude, class is over."_

_I wake up groggily, barely aware of my surroundings and yawn. I stand and grab my bag, so not caring about anything anymore._

_The bell rings and school is OUT! Thank God. I don't think I could've stood for the teacher's boring lecture on whatever the subject was about. I really just don't care anymore._

_"Kenny, you okay?"_

_I look over to Stan, finally brought back into reality and blink._

_"Yeah. Why you ask?" I tilt my head slightly._

_"You've been sleeping all day. Every class you doze off in," he comments, giving me a skeptical look._

_"Just didn't have enough sleep last night I guess," I shrug. I honestly don't know why I was so tired._

_On the bus, Kyle and Cartman are having a heated discussion on pirates. Yeah, you heard me. Pirates. I think Pirates of the Carribean to be more specific. But I've just droned them out, not caring._

_I sit next to Stan since the bus fills up pretty well. Kyle and Cartman are sitting together... oh, the happy couple._

_Again, I doze off. This time I fall asleep on Stan's shoulder._

_My dream is a bizarre combination of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner fighting, Cartman insulting Kyle in a voice from the parents in Peanuts, and Blues Clues... I don't even wanna know._

_I wake up and find that I'm in my bed. How did I get here? I look over to see a note on my orange and tattered parka. I get up, stretch and saunter towards it, reading it as I close in._

_**Dude. You fell asleep on the bus.**_

_**You looked so peaceful so I carried you home instead of waking you up. You're a really hard sleep, thought you should know.**_

_**Cartman and Kyle started attacking eachother physically so I just left them.**_

_**When I got home I was surprised to find your home looking so... clean!**_

_**When you said you were gonna clean your whole house, you fucking meant it. Nice job!**_

_**See you later tonight, around 5 PM!**_

_**We gotta study for that Chemistry test tomorrow. Kyle's gotta go to Temple so he won't be there.**_

_**Later,**_

_**Stan M.**_

_Fuck! He was coming over?_

_I shoot a glance at my clock. 4:30 PM._

_At least I had half an hour. I grab my bookbag and clean up the crap on my floor to make space for Stan._

_I really don't want to study in the living room, in case my dad came home drunk again. Or my mom was in a bitchy mood._

_While I wait for 5 o'clock to roll around I lift up my shirt and look at my horribly deformed torso. Bruises and scars were littered everywhere. And I was really pale, so that didn't help. To make matters worse, I was underweight so my ribs were showing._

_At 4:55, I open my window and see Stan just a few blocks away. I wave for him to come through my window and in a few minutes he does._

_"Sup dude?"_

_"Not much," I shrug._

_Stan takes out a book from the bag he had with him, along with a few sandwhiches, a huge bag of chips, and 12 pack of Sunkist Oragne Soda._

_"Dude. Are we having a fucking slumber party or something?" I joke lightly._

_Studying... did not go as I expected. I know this because I wake up at 6 in the morning and I'm next to Stan... and we both don't have clothes on. Shit! What the hell happened? The nausea in my stomach and my splitting headache hints that alcohol was involved._

_I bite my lip and try to remember what happened the night before._

_I remember me and Stan were playing a game where whoever didn't answer right on the questions had to admit something. Stan admitted that he was attracted to guys, that alone got me excited. Then I admitted that I was attracted to one of my friends(he doesn't know who). Then I mention my parents liquor cabinet._

_Oh yeah! We broke into it and stole my dad's Grey Goose Vodka(which he never drinks) and poured it into our sodas._

_That explains the predicament I'm in. Lovely._

_My alarm goes off at 6:30 and I rush over to turn it off, so as it didn't wake Stan. I __**really**__ did not want to explain to Stan what happened last night._

_Too late._

_Stan stirs and finally wakes up, rubbing his eyes._

_"Ah... I have a fucking headache..."_

_He looks over at me and blinks. "Dude... why are you naked?" He looks at himself and blushes. "Why am I naked?" He pauses. "I don't remember last night." He pauses more, then blushes more. "What the hell happened last night?"_

_Crap._

_"Uh... we had sex?" It was more of a question then it was a statement._

_"WHAT? Wendy's gonna be pissed!"_

_That killed it. I suddenly didn't care that we had sex._

_"You might have to check for STD's. God knows what Tracy gave to me."_

_"Dude, I swear to God, if I have syphillus or ghonorrhea, you're fucking dead," Stan growls out. Woah. Talk about change in personality._

_"Stan, shut the hell up! We were BOTH intoxicated, so don't pin this all on me!" I state, flushing with anger._

_He sighs and nods. "I know, I know... I just... I can't believe we did... that... I don't even remember my first time..."_

_I am shocked. "You're a virgin?"_

_"Was... until last night."_

_I am MAJORLY shocked._

_"I thought for sure you and Wendy fucked, dude."_

_"Are you fucking kidding? Lately I've been more attracted to guys then her! What makes you think I wanna have sex?"_

_"Wow, dude. I thought for sure you got laid," I whistle, he blushes and pushes me away. We both realize that we're still nude and blush profusely. "Uhm... you can borrow my clothes today, Stan. They're too big for me anyways. They should fit you just fine."_

_He finally gets a good look at my torso."Kenny?"_

_"Uh, yeah, Stan?"_

_"Wha... Are... That?" He can't even form words as he points to my abdomen, eyes wide._

_I keep my eyes locked on the wall as I scowl._

_"This is what happens when you die repeatedly."_

_"You've died more than once?"_

_"Yes... You guys just never remember," I sigh and head towards my closet. I toss him my over-sized black Paramore t-shirt, some holed light blue jeans, black boxers, and one of my orange parkas._

_"I'm good without the parka, thanks." He goes towards the bathroom and gets dressed. I ponder to myself as I dress in my white Cannibal Corpse shirt, black jeans(with holes), white boxers, and my orange parka. He comes back in and I toss him my newest pair of socks. He catches them and put them on, placing his black and red Nikes over them. I'm wearing black holed socks with torn up black and white converse._

_"Dude. What happened last night? I called your house like, 10 freaking times," Kyle says when he walks up to us._

_Stan simply shrugs._

_We had both agreed to never speak of last night EVER again. It was just down right humiliating... well, for Stan at least. For me, it was a dream come true._

_"Stan~ How come you didn't answer your text?" Testaburger had just arrived. Joy..._

_"I was drunk," he stated honestly... and rather bluntly._

_"Oh. I get it."_

_Stan, Wendy, Kyle, and I all look to Cartman._

_"You two fucked."_

_Kyle is shocked at this accusation(which isn't wrong) and Wendy is begging Stan and I for this not to be true. We're furious, blushing, and giving Cartman death glares._

_"Fuck off Cartman!" Stan shouts._

_I glare and mutter, "You shall die painfully, fatass."_

And thus I am surround by morons. Sometimes I hate South Park. Sometimes I love it. Sometimes... I don't care.

Stan's here, so I guess it's okay.

But Cartman's also here... so is it really THAT okay? God...

Sometimes...

* * *

**This is your author saying "Hey".**

**I am tired. It is midnight and I want to sleep. So night.**

**~Aaron/Kenny/Whatever**


	3. Entry 3: Kyle or Stan!

**Sorry for the long ass wait. It's been a while I'm sorry. Here's your update. Sorry it's short. But the next one will definitely be longer. LOL.**

* * *

After that awkward night at my house, Stan has been ignoring me.

Like majorly!

And he's been hanging around Wendy more often too.

WTF?

Asshole...

_The second month into school was starting to slow down time._

_I was sleeping more._

_Eating less._

_Tough I suppose the eating less was because Stan was avoiding me like the fuckin plague._

_Sigh._

_I'm in the cafeteria, Cartman on my right, Kyle on my left. Stan was with Wendy across from me... and they were eating face._

_Gross._

_I roll my eyes and take out my new iPod. Kyle got it for me for my birthday. I gave him a list of songs I wanted, and he downloaded them(legally) for me and put them on there._

_He even created a few playlists for me._

_I thumbed over it and started playing "Drown the City" by A Skylit Drive. It was a good song and it fit how I was feeling._

_I start singing the song halfway through it, but my eyes are closed and the music is too loud, so I don't notice it._

_"So now you're screaming at the top of your lungs. Hoping that someone will come. Hoping they'll bring a gun. To inflict all the pain. I caused upon you."_

_It actually resembled how I felt what Stan was doing and trying to say._

_If I died. Who would notice?_

_If I killed myself somewhere secluded where no one would know._

_Would it matter?_

_I'd just come back the next day..._

_But then again... I might not._

_Fourth period. Lovely. It's Chemistry and I have to sit next to Stan._

_I take my seat, but Stan hasn't arrived yet. I take out a sketchbook and start doodling. It was only when Stan sat down next to me that I realized that I had drawn a detailed picture of Stan's head, his name in a really pretty letters, and a heart around both._

_I crumple the piece of paper instantaneously and shake a bit. What the hell is wrong with me? He's acting like an ass and I STILL want him. That doesn't make sense. It absolutely does not._

_..._

_But I've known Stan since kindergarten, along with Kyle. I think it's because this ISN'T Stan and I know that. I kinda wish Stan were "Raven" right now. Raven was Stan's goth side. Raven only came out once so often, when he was depressed._

_It was the beginning to be winter, so I had my ever so famous orange parka on. But I traded the orange pants for black snow pants. And the black shoes for orange and black converse. Special made. Courtesy of Kyle._

_Why the hell don't I like Kyle?_

_He's nice. He's bisexual. We could work... I might just give that a try._

_Somewhere in the middle of Chemistry, I stopped taking notes on Avagadro's number and moles and started thinking more... in depth. On who I am, what has happened, and what IS happening._

_I mean... I can't die. I've experience death countless times. Sometimes I see a bright light. Sometimes I see nothing. Sometimes I see Heaven... or Hell. But eventually, no matter what, I wake up in my bed. Wearing the same clothes I died in. They're not bloody or ragged. They look like before I died. And the worst part? Nobody even remembers me dying. Not Stan. Not Kyle. Not Cartman. Not even my own parents._

_Tears start welling up in my eyes as I realize this. I put my head down and start to cry. Kyle notices this and comes over touching my shoulder._

_"Dude. Are you alright?"_

_"No."_

_He does a pattern of patting my back then rubbing it, then patting it again. It's his soothing technique. It works... most of the time._

_"Shh. It's okay Kenny. I'm here for you," he smiles and I look up. The liquid substance in my eyes falling from them to my lap._

_"Thanks Kyle," I sniff and hug him. Tight._

_At least Kyle was there. Stupid Stan. He's an ass._

_Kyle goes back to his seat and I wipe my tears, sniffing again. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Stan scoff, and then his bottom lip trembled as he mumbled, "Cry baby."_

_Stan always scoffs and his lip always trembles when he's guilty - the scoffing - and when he's upset, either at himself or in general - the lip trembling._

_Stan Marsh is still inside this newfound, cold being._

_I've gotta get him back._

_The next day I get up and hit my alarm clock, yawning. Kyle had stayed over so he was sleeping on the floor. This time I wouldn't be breaking into the liquor cabinet. I didn't need a repeat of what happened with Stan to happen with Kyle._

_"Dude. Wake up," I nudge Kyle and he groans, yawning and sitting up. "Get dressed. I'm gonna take a shower."_

_I grab black boxers with white skulls on them, my black snow pants, the pair of black and red converse Kyle brought over for me, and a black "Black Veil Brides" t-shirt. God, Andy Sixx and Jake Pitts looked delicious. They all looked delicious, but Andy can be an ass. Jake was totally real when I met them VIP, again, thanks to Kyle._

_Damn. He spoils me. WTF? Like literally. I feel as if we're married and I'm the wife... Oh my god! I need to confront Kyle! After my shower, since I'm already naked in my bathroom._

_I put my clothes on after drying and head back to my room to see Kyle fully dressed and ready for school._

_"Uh Kyle?" I ask, starting up my confrontation as I grab my red and black parka, again, Kyle bought it for me._

_"Yes?"_

_"Why do you... um... spoil me?" I avert his eyes._

_"What do you mean, dude?" Kyle tilts his head as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about._

_"You buy me things all the time. Shoes, clothes, and even the iPod! Why?" I ask, pleading._

_"Because you can't afford it. And I-"_

_"Dude! You don't buy me these things on my birthday or on Christmas or Chanukah. You buy me these things on a regular basis."_

_Kyle paused, looked down, and blushed._

_"Well... it's because I like you dude. I mean we've been friends forever and I've been bisexual since the fourth grade. When you came out as Gay in the 6th grade, I had hope. But I never asked cuz I saw the way you looked at Stan. You really like him and I know that. I just... I hoped you'd like me at some point if I kept treating you with the upmost respect. If I showered you with gifts," Kyle sighed._

_This had me taken aback. I looked to Kyle then to my shoes then back at Kyle._

_"Dude?"_

_"I know. It's stupid! But I-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, I kissed him smack dab on the lips. His eyes widened and tears fell from his face as he closed them again. I pulled him into a hug, my arms snaking around his waist. He put his arms around my neck, pulling at my hair._

_I had to admit. Kyle is a good kisser. I like Kyle, too. I also like Stan._

_At the bus stop, Kyle and I walked in holding hands. Both of us were blushing and looking at our feet._

_I looked up to see everyone's mouth agape._

_Stan looked genuinely surprised. But his expression went from surprised to hurt to angry. Why?_

_Wendy looked surprised then disgusted and she turned her head up at us._

_"Oh my god. You two are now full-blown faggots with eachother," Cartman stated._

_"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle and I said in unison, blushing immensely._

_"Good for you two," Stan stated. There was a kind of bitterness in his voice that made me shiver. I shook the thought and looked around._

_The bus was coming._

_Kyle and I stood in the hallway before school and made out. Yeah. That's right. We were making out. And I loved every single bit of it._

_Kyle sucked on the bottom of my lip and I pressed my knee into his crotched. That elicited a moan from him. He shoved his tongue in mouth and I shoved my tongue back. A war began, Kyle winning._

_We were a co-dominant couple. Kyle could be on top and I could be on top. More often than not, Kyle was on top._

_We were in the middle of our make-out session when the bell rang. We both groaned and pulled apart, a line of spit connecting to both of our lips. It fell to the floor and we huffed out smiling._

_"See you at lunch, Kenny," Kyle smiled._

_"Yeah, see you too, Kyle," I smiled back._

_We both decided pet names were way too mushy and saying 'boyfriend' was overrated. So we decided to just stick with our names. I loved how he said my name and he loved how I said his. Though, and I'd never tell him, I also loved how Stan said my name._

_**You can't have them both.**_

_Who was that? A voice? My conscience?_

_I shake my head and carry on my way._

_**Choose one. And hurry. The one you want may not stay.**_

_Was this going to be a problem?_

* * *

**Your author will die in a few after some announcements.  
Announcement 1: This story will not be updated until probably half-way through June. I'm moving, but not until then, but I'll be living with my grandma, who doesn't know what the internet is. LOL.  
Announcement 2: For those who were reading my "Crazy Love" story, as soon as I move, I will have my paper with the outline on it again, so I'll be able to resume it. And I'll also export the Crazy Love files from FF to my computer.  
Announcement 3: I'm sorry I wasn't on, I've been getting news of my moving, and what not. I've been packing and settling things with my physician and therapist. I'm gonna have to reacquaint myself with a new physician and therapist. LOL. I've also been helping my friend, her Quinceañera is coming up and she's Depressed and suicidal so I've been helping her.  
Announcement 4: PM, if you so desire, your location and I'll tell you my new location once I move. Maybe we could meet up and talk or cosplay sometime. :)  
Announcement 5: If you leave me a review giving me an idea for this story, I'll put it in my Idea Bank(which is empty, except for the next chapter) and I'll give you credit for the idea in the next one after Entry 4(this is Entry 3).  
Announcement 6: I am now taking requests. PM your request of a story, may it be South Park, Naruto, Bleach, or anything. If I don't know what it is, I'll tell you. All you have to do is give me info on the show/manga/whatever and then info on the characters you want in it and I will make it for you. :D**

**Okay. Announcements done. Time to die. x.x  
****~Your Author **


	4. Entry 4: The Truth

**So yeah. It's been a while since I updated Kenny's Diary... here you go.  
Don't kill me. **

* * *

**Entry 4: The Truth**

And so it begins again.

"To be or not to be, that is the true question in life."

I think that's the first quote from Hamlet that has ever applied in my life.

Wow.

People say let your conscience be your guide, but...

My conscience is as confused as Cartman about his mom's sexuality.

Seriously! That lady seems interested in both, but says she prefers guys.

I'm even confused.

_Kyle and I have been dating for three weeks now. It's almost nice. Almost. Except that I die once a week and he never remembers. Oh! And the fact that Stan and Wendy broke up and now Stan is looking at me like he wants to kill either me or Kyle... probably me. I'm not sure._

_I sigh as Kyle plays with my hair at lunch. My hood is down and I'm picking at the green beans Kyle's mom packed for lunch for the both of us. I think Kyle might be a hair stylist in the future, regardless of his claims at becoming a lawyer._

_Stan's on the other side, wearing his Goth clothes, with his arms crossed over his chest. I want to shake my head, but it's being pulled back by Kyle braiding my hair. Wait. Why was I letting him do this? Eh. I don't care enough to try and stop him._

_"You gotta help me out. It's all a blur last night. We need a taxi, cuz you're hung over and I'm broke." I reached into my pocket and clicked off the ringtone. Stan had just texted me. That's my new ringtone for him. It used to be "Collide" by Howie Day. Now it's "Waking up in Vegas" by Katy Perry._

_I read his text:_

_**So. Are you and Kyle like serious?**_

_**He is my best friend you know.**_

_So he's jeaous that I took Kyle away from him? I knew it couldn't have been me._

_I sigh and looked down, replying to his text._

_**Maybe. It's only been three weeks.**_

_**Can't say for sure.**_

_I don't hear Stan's ringtone for my texts because he has it on vibrate... and I really don't want to. It's been almost two months since Stan and I had sex and since then he's been nothing but a dick. I pull my head from Kyle and stand to leave._

_I mumble incoherently to him about retrieving my chemistry book as I walk out the cafeteria in haste. My phone rings again as I get Stan's reply._

_**Oh.**_

_**Hey. Why'd you leave?**_

_I closed my eyes, replied, and then turned off my phone._

_**That's for me to know.**_

_For all my life, I've always loved Stan. Now I have Kyle. Who do I want more?_

_"Now I lay me down to rest, a pile of books upon my chest. If I should die before my wake, that's one less test I'll have to take," I joked as I laid on Kyle's bed, my Algebra II book sprawled across my chest and my Chemistry book on my face. "Tutoring sucks in general." I sat up the books falling to the floor with an obnoxious thud to indicate their weight._

_"You need to get a D or higher to get into Trigonometry and Probability next year, Ken," Kyle reprimanded my behavior._

_"Yeah. And?" I rose a blond brow at my redheaded boyfriend._

_"And you currently have an F."_

_Well played Jew boy._

_I pout at the fact that he was right. I hate it when he's right. "Damn you." I sigh as I opened my Algebra II book. Kyle, being his smart self, was in Pre-Calculus Honors. I hate how smart he is. "So why do I have to study Chemistry. I have a B in that class."_

_"That was just an excuse so you could stay the night," Kyle winked at me and I grinned stupidly back._

_"Oh. I never knew you were so cunning, Mr. Broflovski," I chuckle as Kyle shakes his curly locks out._

_"Oh, but I am, Mr. McCormick," The Jewish sex god before me smiles._

_I may love Stan, but Kyle is... well, a sex god. We haven't had sex yet, though. I've been trying to delay it, seeing as the last time I had sex with a friend, it resulted in them ignoring me and then turning into a complete asshole about it._

_Hours later we're sprawled on Kyle's bed, making out. I never knew how much pleasure you could get just by sucking face. A few minutes later and Kyle's asleep in my arms as I slowly drift to sleep._

_When I wake up, I'm not at Kyle's. I'm not at home. I'm in fucking Hell. No joke._

_Satan's laughing at me, mocking me and out of the corner of my eye, I can see Damien smirking. I sigh and glare up at them._

_"Oh. Good one. Cardiac arrest while asleep. That's new," I say tiredly. "Now let me go back. I want to see Kyle." I tap my foot impatiently, knowing it'd be a matter of seconds here what could easily be weeks on Earth._

_This time when I open my eyes, I'm back at home, in my bed. I stretch and look at the clock. School eneded two hours ago. I shrug and get dressed, going down stairs for some poptarts. I'm greeted with the sweet smell of cherry poptarts as I dig in and a few moments later, someone is knocking on our door._

_Yawning, I stretch and open the door to see Kyle's wide green eyes looking back at my own blue ones._

_"Sup?" I ask, nonchalantly. I blink as he pulls me into a tight hug. "Kyle? Are you okay?"_

_"Am I okay?" He looks at me, bewildered. "You disappeared for four days and all I get is 'sup'! When I woke up you weren't there and I know I fell asleep in your arms. Stan and I have been worried sick!"_

_I blink at the realization. Though they don't remember my death, they were finally remembering my absence. That... was a start. Stan would know. He's seen me die and remembered._

_"Sorry... I don't remember what happened. I just remember waking up in my bed just now," I lie easily. It was easy to lie when people never really believed what you said in the first place. Kyle looks at me with so much question in his eyes, all I can do is smile._

_After a lifetime of smiling and lying to his face, Kyle finally accepts what I said and enters the house. I receive three texts from Stan._

_(1) __**You're number's not in my phone anymore, but I still remember your number.**_

_**And you.**_

_**What happened?**_

_(2) __**Kyle says you're missing! Are you alright?**_

_(3) __**You died again didn't you? Why are we suddenly remembering?**_

_I sigh and was just about to pocket my phone when I hear the ringtone for Kyle go off. I look at it and it says I have five texts from him. Geez Kyle. Paranoid much?_

_(1) __**Dude! You're name and number disappeared from my phone! What happaned?**_

_(2) __**I tried to find answers, but... it was like you didn't exist...**_

_(3) __**I tried looking you up in the phone book, but the McCormicks weren't there... they just... suddenly disappeared. And when I went to your house, the entire lot was gone... Kennny?**_

_(4) __**Stan and I aren't crazy, are we? You ARE a real person... right Kenny?**_

_(5) __**I love you Ken... please come home...**_

_My eyes widened as I read each text. My entire existence, including my family, disappeared everytime I died? That was bogus._

_I looked to Kyle with a wide-eyed expression and Kyle knew then that I had finally gotten his texts._

_"Ken..." My redheaded lover began, but I cut him off._

_"Kyle... I die... almost everyday. Whenever I disappear for a long time, it's cuz I'm dead. But you guys never remembered till now," I say, my voice cracking and shaking with the thought that people were finally remembering._

_Kyle held me close. "I know. Stan told me he saw you die. I'm sorry."_

_I hold him close to me as well and cry softly into his shoulder. "It means so much that you guys are finally remembering. Please don't forget."_

_"We'll try not to. Who knows. The force that made us forget might take over again," Kyle said sadly and I nodded. I'll accept it for now._

_He pet my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry Ken."_

_I nod, just wanting to be in his arms. Nothing more._

Sometimes... I wish I'd just die for real.

* * *

**Okay... so I literally stayed up racking my brain for ideas, and this was the best I could come up with.  
I'm preoccupied with my novel and other South Park stories, so... sorry. I have failed you guys.  
****If any of you have ideas, please spout them out.  
****Cuz I have the ending already jotted down...  
****But I need like... 4 more chapters of material before I can finish this criteria.**

**Love,  
****Your author. **


	5. Entry 5: Tick Tock Time's Almost Up

**HOLY CRAP! It's been some time since this story was update. Well here you go, enjoy.**

* * *

**Entry 5:**  
Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. FUCK ME!  
I have officially entered a whole new playing field.  
I must choose...  
Kyle or Stan?

WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE HAVE A POLYGAMOUS RELATIONSHIP?

_Remember how I died, but Kyle didn't know but Stan suspected?  
Stan fuckin told Kyle and now Kyle's asking me about my immortality.  
I can only blame my parents cuz THEY joined that fucking cult all those years ago(FUCK CTHULU!). It's THEIR fault I can't die. Stupid, drunk ass parents.  
So now I'm going on a neurotic rampage because I have to choose between my boyfriend and the guy I've loved since fourth grade._

I hate my life.

"Kenny. Why are you taking so long to choose? I'm your boyfriend!"  
"Kenny! I knew about your deaths before he did!"

Kyle and Stan, best friends forever. Are fighting. Over me. Now normally this would make me smile, but given the certain circumstances... I'm not a happy camper.

"Shut the fuck up! Guys seriously. It's quite pathetic that you're quarreling over me! I'm one guy! I'm nothing special."  
Now see. I am normal flamboyant and conceited, but right now... I needed to be modest and get them to stop fighting. Anyways, isn't it just because they're doped up on testosterone or something?  
God... I feel like my own testosterone levels have dropped because they're fighting over me like I'm some wishy-washy chick. Have my estrogen levels increased and I have not taken notice?  
Soon boobs will appear (I wouldn't hold it against Satan to make that happen, the fuckin sadistic bastard, my life's just a sick joke to him anyways).  
I sigh and rub my temple as we all head from Lunch to Chemistry. They want me to choose by the end of the day. God, I hate my life. None of this happens outside of South Park, I swear to fucking Jesus!

As Mrs. Chokesondick starts pointing to the periodic table, I zone out. Who should I choose? Kyle? Stan? Or should I do the totally feminine thing and admit my feelings?

Fuck!  
I'm doodling away and when the bell rings, I fly my ass out of there and find a nice seat in the back corner of the Art classroom in Advanced Art. A minute later, Stan's next to me. And I can feel him staring at me.  
I do my best to ignore him, but when you ignore Stan, he gets annoying.  
He starts poking me.  
Sweet Jesus on a cross.  
As he continues poking me, I try to concentrate on the lesson about proportions but it's futile.  
Finally, with a reluctant sigh, I turn to him and glare.  
"For fuck's sake, what Stan?" I whisper irritably.  
"Have you decided?" Those three words set off a bomb.  
"NO I HAVEN'T DECIDED! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN 6 HOURS YET! IT'S NOT EVEN THE END OF THE DAY! SO EXCUSE ME IF I HAVEN'T DECIDED!" I just blow up and Stan stares at me with crazy eyes.  
Needless to say, I was kicked out of class.  
And as I wander the halls I think about Kyle and how much fun we've had and how he's so kind to me. Then I think about Stan. He's flaky but serious when it comes to relationships. Who the fuck should I choose?  
It's the end of the day and I'm trying to avoid both of the "Super Best Friends", but as I turn a corner I bump into Kyle. At this point I'm praying to die. Literally.  
Kyle looks at me with a frown and Stan looks at me expectantly. As if on cue, they both ask, "So who's it gonna be?"  
Why can't they just date each other and leave me out of it? Sometimes I think that'd be the best thing to do... considering I die all the time.  
I sigh and am about to give my answer when the roof above me collapses on me, crushing me.  
It's painful.  
I can hear Kyle screaming "Oh my god, Kenny!"  
And when I inhale my final time, I hear Stan mutter, "They killed Kenny."  
Those were the last words I heard.  
Thank you, Satan. Thank you, Death.

It's times like these that I truly appreciate my immortal life.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late and sorry it's so short.  
I've had tons of work to do and I actually have a social life for once. :D  
Anyways I'm down with a cold and shit popped into my head when I reread what I had so far for Entry 5 so I jotted it down and called it a chapter.  
Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Cause next chapter will be when Kenny decides.  
****So leave a review on who you want Kenny to end up with: Stan? Or Kyle?**

**Love,  
Your (sick) author **


	6. Entry 6: An Unexpected Event

Entry 6:

Decisions decisions. I've always loved Stan, that much is true... but Kyle. He's given me so much already.

Fuck!

I have to go back to school sometime or later.

Can I opt "later"?

Mom says no.

_I sighed as I did my best to avoid the two currently seeking me. I had every class with Stan and two classes with Kyle. So avoiding them or getting them to not see me... that was tricky as all hell._

_In the end I have only myself to blame. Setting myself up to like Stan and then dating his best friend just when I was wearing him down. On top of it, they both know of my immortality. If there was any other around it, I'd gladly seize the opportunity. But for now... I think I will-_

_"Kenny!"_

_Crap._

_I turned around to face both males. I looked boredly at the two as he closed in on me._

_"Listen I gotta run, chat with you after school," I said and quickly made my way to the library. If I cared about my academics, I woulda sucked it up and headed to class. But I don't, so it was just best to hide out in a book-filled area. Though... Kyle might have found me there._

_By the time after-school came 'round, I was really starting to dread being alive. More so than usual._

_I sigh out praying something else would kill me, but that's not on Death's (or Satan's) agenda today. Nope. No "Kill Kenny" today. Fuck._

_I enter the courtyard of the school and puff my cheeks. Two people are standing and impeding my way to the bus. However, they don't seem to notice me. I quickly turn around and start heading around the backside. I'm not looking wear I'm going and walk right into the chest of someone much taller than me._

_"Ow."_

_"Watch it, McCormick." I know that nasally voice anywhere._

_Hope. Salvation. In the form of Tucker._

_He asked me out last year and I turned him down... oops._

_"Hey Craig, wanna come over to my house for a study date?" I ask. Maybe I can pawn a ride off him._

_Craig blushes ever-so-slightly and looks off to the side. "For Chemistry?"_

_"Yeah! I kinda zoned out at one point... I need help on Avagadro's number and exactly what moles are?" I laugh, embarrassed. At least I wasn't lying... not completely._

_"Fine, let's go. I'll take you to my house. Your house sucks," He states ever-so-bluntly. That was Tucker for you._

_"Thank you so much for loving my house." Of course I'm being sarcastic, but he smirks so I obviously said something good. I reach into my pocket and pull out the welfare Tracfone the government pays for and turn it off. I don't get many texts or calls anyway._

_I successfully avoid Stan and Kyle, but now I'm stuck with Craig... he's going over Avagadro's number but I'm not really paying attention again... my mind's still filled with the things I need to do and have to do and... it's quite infuriating._

_"McCormick!" I blink and look over at an irritated Craig (who's sitting on his bed)._

_"Wha..?"_

_"Goddammit, Ken. You're worse at paying attention than I thought!"_

_"That is not true! I'm great at paying attention! I just... have a lot on my mind," I trail off._

_"You have a mind?"_

_"Haha, very cute Tucker," I bite back as he snickers._

_"Well what's on your supposed mind?" He asks._

_"Since when have you cared?" I ask and he frowns. "Oh... right. Always."_

_"I still like you, idiot. Don't know why, but I've been giving Tweek the cold shoulder cause of you..."_

_I frown more. "Don't... do that..."_

_"What's on your mind?" He sighs, getting impatient. He's always so impatient._

_"Sorry... I like... Stan and Kyle..."_

_"Isn't Kyle your __**boyfriend **__though?" He's being skeptical._

_"Yes... but I liked Stan first, however... he didn't appear interested and I started developing feelings for Kyle... so now they both have feelings for me and want me to choose one or the other and I CAN'T FUCKING DECIDE! Kyle's sweet and gentle, but Stan has that edginess I like..."_

_"Wanna take your mind off it?"_

_I blink and look up at Craig, who's back to being stoic. "What?"_

_"You heard me. Wanna take your mind off it?"_

_"No, I wanna keep thinking about it until my brain falls apart. Duh! Of course I do," my voice is dripping with sarcasm._

_"Alright, smartass," he quips and leans forward, looking me straight in the eyes._

_"Why are you so close?" I ask, face heating up. Before I can get an answer out of him, his lips touch mine. I'm so confused I don't even realize that he's pulled me up on to his bed and into his labs... or that my body's cooperating._

_"Craig...?"_

_My breath is whisked away as he lays be on my bed and continues to kiss me and my neck. My breath is shallowed and I still don't know what I'm doing. Before I know it, we're naked and he's pounding me from the rear end... but... I can't help but think about Kyle and Stan while this is going on... I'm such a horrible person._

So I ended up having sex with Craig... fuck. What do I even do anymore?


	7. Entry 7: The Suggestion

Entry 7:

I fucked Craig. Craig and I had sex.

And I'm still dating Kyle.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

_I woke up the next morning, lying next to Craig's naked body. The images and memories from last night flooded into my brain and I cringed. I really just cheated on Kyle (and Stan, kind of)._

_I was the worst._

_I sat up and sighed, my ass was hurting like crazy. I looked over at Craig and frowned. That persuasive bastard got me to have sex with him. I was gonna kill him. But... I couldn't. Craig looked so innocent while sleeping (even though I knew he was far from that), I couldn't do anything._

_Standing, I grabbed my clothes and dressed myself. It was kinda hard because my ass muscles hurt so much. I went off toward the bathroom and did my business before walking in to find an awake Craig looking at me with a smug expression._

_"Shut the fuck up. You tricked me, you asshole!" I growled. I was not about to tolerate this douchebag any longer._

_"How did I do that?" Craig was the epitome of the Cheshire cat, I swear to god._

_"Fuck off, you prick," I grabbed my bookbag and stormed out Tucker's house, heading for my own. As I crossed over the railroad tracks, I stopped before entering my house and facepalmed. I couldn't believe I slept with Craig. Tucker, of all people. It just HAD to be him._

_I sighed and pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, to find... well... it was already unlocked. "Mom. Karen. I'm home!" I called out._

_"Kenny, dear. Your friends, Kyle and Stan are here."_

_Shit. "Oh, is that so?" I wanted to die._

_Why couldn't I have a normal life? Never developing feelings for either of my best friends._

_I entered the living room to see both men sitting on my beat-up couch._

_"Hey, mom. Where's Kevin and Dad?" I asked her._

_"Went fishin'. Karen's at a friend's house, too." So it was just me and mom. "And I'm about to go shoppin' for food, Kenny dear. Be back soon." She left._

_Crap. Now it was just me... fuck my life._

_"Kenny. Why weren't you here yesterday?" Kyle asked, irritated._

_"Because I studied over at Craig's house," I stated with a shrug._

_"Studied what?"_

_His body. "Chemistry."_

_Stan gave me a skeptical look. I had always hated Craig (still do... the ass)._

_"Look, it was a spur of the moment and it just sorta happened, okay?" I stated... I wasn't sure if I was defending the studying or the sex._

_Kyle frowned. "What did you do while over there? I know he's liked you for a long time. He didn't drug you did he?" Not exactly... it was more willing than I thought it'd be._

_"No, of course not."_

_"Kenny, you seem dodgey," Stan stated. Fuck you, Stan! Fuck you for knowing me so well. "What happened at Craig's?" We fucked and now we're madly in love._

_"We had mutual sex." Did... did I really just say that? But... I don't really feel anything right now. I just mainly feel numb and terrified. I'm gonna lose both of them because of it. They both look stunned and hurt, and well they should be. I betrayed them both. "I'm sorry..."_

_"Kenny...?" I looked up at Kyle as he wiped tears from my eyes. Had I been crying? "Are you... okay?"_

_No. I was not okay. I love you both so much and would rather have a polygamy between us but how can I say that and make you guys see how serious I am. I want to be with both of you but I can only have one. And if I choose one, the other will be emotionally devastated. I don't want that. Why did I have to get involved in this thing called 'love'? Why can't you two just ditch me and have each other? I can always go crawling to Craig and date him without love... I guess... In short... I was fucking messed up. So no, I was not okay._

_"I'll be alright," I lied, my voice shaking as I looked between the worried faces of Stan and Kyle... Finally, I snapped._

_"Stop it!"_

_They both looked taken aback as I stood, shouting._

_"Stop looking at me with those sad eyes. I betrayed you, especially you Kyle and yet you're worried because I shed a few tears! Why?!"_

_Stan sighed and looked at me before speaking. "Because you're going through a lot, thanks to us... Craig was probably just some temporary stress relief. Besides we're men, we know about those uncontrollable urges. And Kyle and I know that... in this current situation, you're technically not dating either of us, so... you didn't cheat."_

_"But... I..."_

_Kyle smiled sadly. "You're obviously emotionally fucked right now, dude. We just... we need to know but that can't happen unless you know that we're okay with whatever you decide. Life moves on and we'll be okay with whatever happens. I know you've loved Stan longer than me..."_

_"And I know, you started like Kyle because I ignored you for so many years and he gave you everything," Stan commented._

_"Stop fucking with my mind. You guys are brain saboteurs. You plant ideals in my head about you two... but... HOW CAN I CHOOSE?! I... can't..." I shook as they both frowned with sorrow. I slumped back into the seat of the old rocking chair._

_"Kenny..." I shook my head and sighed out._

_"You really wanna know what I decide?" I asked out, tentatively. They both nodded their heads after looking at each other briefly. I looked them both straight in the eyes and said, "Polygamy."_

_Kyle's face went blank and Stan's face heated up._

_"Kenny, are you suggesting that we all have eachother in a mutual relationship?" Kyle asked after a minute of thought-processing._

_"Yes. I can't give either of you up. I'm greedy, dammit. But if I only choose one, I'll be emotionally screwed my whole life. I'll live in guilt and misery. I can't afford to let either of you go..." My eyes were burning holes into the ground as I stared away from them. "You guys obviously need to think this over. I'm going to escort you out. Tell me your guys' answers whenever you're ready." I practically shoved them out of the door and locked it before heading up into my room and 'dying' on my bed. What an eventful day... and it was even noon yet._

I pretty much just camped out at home for the rest of that weekend, avoiding going outside as much as possible.

I don't know what my future holds.

**I know I made another one so fast. I hope this is acceptable. Just know that this is the chapter before the last one. Meaning Entry 8 will be the final chapter in this series.**

**Love,  
Your author [Nova]**


	8. Entry 8: The End

Entry 8, the final entry:

I can't tell you how awesome high school became after first semester of sophomore year.

_After my suggestion, I didn't get an answer back until after Semester break._

_Moreover, the way they presented it to me was awesome._

_I stood by my locker, playing with my PSP Slim when I heard footsteps draw near and a second later felt two pairs of lips on either side of my cheeks. I looked up in confusion to see Stan on one side with a smirk and Kyle on the other side with a grin._

_"Wha-?"_

_"We've decided that neither of us really wants to give you up, so-" Stan looked at Kyle with a devilish expression._

_"-we've decided to take you up on that polygamous offer," Kyle winked and Stan chuckled. I literally dropped my PSP, my game (Persona 2) flying out of the game player area place. They actually talked it out and agreed._

_"What... took you so long to answer?" I asked, curious._

_"Well, it was a lot to think over. It went against both of our religions, but-" Kyle left off for Stan to finish._

_"-we realized we didn't care. We liked you a hell of a lot more than our religions," Stan smirked as they both kissed my cheeks again. I closed one eyes and made a small sound. Apparently, I had been dubbed ultimate bottom (ultimate uke). Kyle was the in-between (seke as the weeaboos called) and Stan was the ultimate top (ultimate seme)._

_Life was getting interesting. I was now a part of the "Stan Harem" (as became the joke of our "ungodly" relationship)._

_Later that night we all went to Stan's house because Shelly was off at college and his parents were off doing something until midnight or later. It was the perfect opportunity to have sex._

_Of course, we did it in Stan's room, just to be safe (we also locked the door)._

_A threesome was hot in and of itself, but a threesome with three fairly hot men was even hotter (in my book). Having the high libido I do, I knew this was going to be amazing._

_Stan pushed me against the wall and began nipping at my neck, sucking places that made me gasp and claw the wall. Kyle was rubbing a free hand over my crotch and boy did that friction feel heavenly. I breathed out as my eyes half-lidded themselves. Why did something so "wrong" feel so right? Stan got impatient and stripped Kyle and me of our clothing before stripping himself. He pushed me on to the bed where he hung his rather impressively sized penis in my face, wanting me to suck it; and I did. Meanwhile, Kyle was giving me the same pleasure I was giving Stan. I moaned, which cause vibrations to sensualize Stan, thus causing him to moan. It was bliss. I sighed out when Stan pulled back and whimpered when Kyle pulled away as well._

_Stan then stuck three fingers into my oral cavity and half-assed lubricated them before he began the stretching process. To occupy my mind with pleasure, instead of pain, Kyle stroked my own phallus as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. All the sensations were sending wave after wave of Synapses to my brain, telling it "C'mon let's fuck already". I was growing impatient._

_Finally, Stan withdrew his fingers and lined up as he pressed his pulsating erection into my slightly stretched anus. I cried out in pain, but Kyle muffled it with another sloppy tongue battle, his hand unrelenting on my penis. Eventually, Kyle stopped it all and sat on top of me before using my erection as means for pleasure as he did a dry entry. He shook, the pain obviously extreme by the look on his precious face. I caressed his organ of copulation and pulled him over to kiss his neck, sucking and leaving hickeys on some point._

_After Kyle calmed down and got adjusted, he sat erect once more and began to slide up and down as Stan thrusted in and out. My god the sensations were indescribable. I tilted my head back and sighed out as both men pleasure me in two different ways. I gripped the bed sheets as Stan used a hand to pump Kyle's ready phallus._

_I began to moan as I reached the peak of sexual bliss. Kyle leaned in to Stan slightly as we continued on this way for several minutes, Kyle sliding up and down my penis, Stan ramming into my anus while massaging Kyle's own erection. It was a completely different bliss than I had ever felt before. Finally, we all reached our climax as semen and sweat intermingled in the glow (and afterglow) of orgasm._

_I awoke several hours later to find Stan's and Kyle's arms both wrapped around my waist as we lie beneath Stan's covers. I don't remember much because I think I passed out after the sex. I smiled and snuggled into Kyle's chest because he was the one hugging me from the front. After several minutes, the other two awoke and smiled at each other before smiling at me._

_We all sat up and looked at the mess we now had to clean._

_"Well, these sheets are ruined," Stan stated in lazy voice with glazed over eyes from the afterglow of the most awesome orgy ever._

_"Maybe we should have worn condoms," Kyle chuckled as he rolled out of bed. I followed after, and then Stan did, too. It was about midnight and we had to clean this shit up before Stan's parents came home to the mess. We all pulled our clothes on and set to cleaning up the room. After, we entered the living room and played video games until the Marsh's came home (which wasn't until about 5 AM). I was just glad that Tuesday was our day off instead of Monday. I don't think any of us could have gone to school that day, we were "half-baked" from sex and none of us felt like doing anything but hanging out and playing video games._

_You probably wondered what happened after that. Well we all stayed within the harem all the way through college, until Cartman finally confessed to Kyle. After that, Kyle decided it was time to leave the polygamy and started dating Cartman. We understood and no hearts were broken. Kyle and I still remain best friends (as do Stan and Kyle). Now Stan and I are all we have, but we're okay with that._

_Kyle ended up marrying Cartman (who had matured so much over the years of high school, thank god) and I ended up in a domestic unionship with Stan._

_Stan and I didn't need marriage._

_No. Just being each other's was enough for us. We went on raising children. Karen, my little sister, became our surrogate mother (once old enough) and housed Stan and her's blood-related children (twins). We even adopted a kid._

_However, our life was far from perfect, but... I was just glad I got the person I wanted in the end._

_And after one time in junior year, I never died again. Stan and Kyle were glad for that (so was I)._

_Wendy went off to marry Token and Craig dated Tweek and Clyde on and off before settling for Henrietta (the Goth chick). Whatever happened to Craig's play toys, I don't know. Hell, I don't even know what happened to Butters and he was a closer friend of mine._

Kenny closed the book after writing down the last bit of his eighth entry from his diary. He had had that thing since freshman year, but never wrote in it until sophomore year. He shoved the diary into a shoebox before taping it up and walking outside.

"Hey, Stan. I got my time capsule thing," Kenny grinned cheesy. Thirty-one years old with three children and Kenny couldn't be happier. Stan, age thirty-two, smiled back and grabbed the box.

"What's in it, Ken?" Stan asked his lover.

"My diary. Not many entries, but hopefully you kids will appreciate it when you're old enough," Kenny grinned as he set it in the ground. Stan set in a picture of him, Kenny, and Kyle. He and Kyle were kissing both of Kenny's cheeks. A reminiscent of their polygamous past.

"Those were good days," Kenny stated with a smile.

Stan nodded as his children added their own things, and then he buried them as Kenny marked down where they were buried (next to the oak tree in their backyard).

"Someday, you'll look back on this day and memories will come flooding in, kids," Stan told his two sons and single daughter.

"Yeah. We're already feeling the nostalgia," Kenny smiled at Stan before holding his hand after their time capsules were buried. They headed back into their house, ushering their kids to go inside as well. Kenny stopped for a moment and looked back at the spot, a tear slid down his face. He looked up at Stan who nodded knowingly before they both started for the house once more.

They'd be fine. They usually were.

* * *

**And there ya have it. I changed POVs at the end for a specific reason.  
****Anyways, this is the last chapter and I'm amazed. I've never finished a series before.  
I feel good about myself. Hope you all enjoyed it and hope I could satisfy everyone.  
If not, I'm sorry. I'm just one person.**

**Love you all and thanks for the support,  
Nova**


End file.
